


Offer

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny who you meet in bars...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persephone33](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Persephone33).



> Written for LJ user persephone 33's January Drabble contest.

Ginny scowled into her drink. She had come to a muggle club to escape the onslaught of reporters wanting to harass her into telling them an exclusive about why she had left The Boy Who Lived Yet Again. She didn't want to talk about it, didn't want to feel bitter and angry for being left behind. Yes, she was sidelined so that he could save the entire Wizarding World. But she wasn't useless, and he could have asked her to help. He didn't, and it stung more than he could ever know. And she did not want to discuss it. Ever.

"How did that drink hurt you?"

Ginny looked up in surprise at the sound of the voice next to her. "Slumming it, then?" she asked Draco Malfoy instead.

He ignored the sneer in her tone and sat beside her at the bar. He seemed entirely comfortable and didn't seem annoyed by the too-loud music in the club. Ginny had chosen it at random to get drunk in, and he looked like he owned it. Maybe he did.

"There are better ways to stop being angry than drinking," Draco said in a casual tone that sent shivers down her spine.

"Who said I'm angry at anyone?"

"You did," Draco pointed out. "I just mentioned angry in general, considering how you seemed ready to light that drink on fire. Or send bats out of its nose, if it had one," he added with a curve to his lips that might have passed for a smile.

Ginny slammed back the rest of her drink. It was her third for the night, and she signaled the bartender for another. She glared when Draco told him to place all of her drinks on his tab. "What are you doing?"

"Can't I just buy you a drink?"

"We were never friends at school," Ginny retorted.

"Maybe I want to change that," Draco replied loftily. "Crossing house lines and all that rot."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "What are you really after?" she asked, snatching the drink when it arrived.

Draco watched her lazily as she downed half of it all at once, his eyes never leaving her mouth. "Just you," he said softly.

Startled, Ginny put her drink down on the counter. "What?"

"I don't care why you're here," he continued in that soft tone that commanded her attention. He leaned in closer than she usually liked, that shiver sliding down her spine again. "But I want you going home with me."

And blast it all, suddenly she really wanted to.

"Why me?" Ginny asked instead. She wasn't going to cave to his attention because she was lonely or hadn't been kissed properly. It wasn't going to be because he was interested in a bet or getting back at Harry or some schoolboy shite he should have grown out of. If it was going to happen, it was going to happen for a good reason.

Draco pushed her hair off of her shoulder as he leaned even closer in. "I want to see how else you can put that mouth to work," he said, mouth hovering near her ear. "I want to see how loud I can make you scream."

There was no masking her shiver this time, and he didn't appear smug at all. His other hand dropped to her knee, just above the hem of her skirt. He did nothing else, but left the choice up to her.

Ginny turned her head just enough so that their lips hovered millimeters apart. "I'll bet I make you scream louder than me."

Several months later they were still arguing the results.


End file.
